GGO: Our story
by Yin and Angel AU
Summary: This story will be discontinued for now until people who leave a comment on what to do about this, if you want to know the reason read chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo guys this is the co-writer Angelino. Okay I understand an S.A.O story yes and no we are doing a story of the series but we are gonna do G.G.O as the death game**

 **because it would be more fun.**

 _ **SUP THIS IS THE OTHER CO WRITER YIN SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ALSO DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW SO THAT WE CAN MAKE IT BETTER SO ALSO HERE IS THE DISCLAIMER NOW SO ENJOY**_

 **We don't own anything besides our ideas and you must ask permission if ya ever use our characters.**

NPC speech/Quest

"Regular speech"

 **«Locations/Items»**

 _'Thinking font/Flash back'_

 _(Author Thought or note)_

 **Chapter 1**

 **We're back**

"I can't believe this man, we can finally get back into the game" a teenager said to his friend in the next bed near him. While we can see this teenager has tan skin and jet black shoulder length hair with dyed navy blue ends while his eyes are midnight blue. What he wore were black sweatpants and a navy blue short shirt. While you can see a black tribal tattoo beginning at his chest to go to his left arm to end at his wrist.

This is Angelino Rider(aka Angel).

"Same man I can't wait to get back our weapons" another teenager said on his bed reading over a GGO game case. While this teen had pale skin while his hair was jet black as well buy it went to his mid back with a single strand was dyed crimson while his eyes were a grey color, as he had a scar on his left cheek and a scar over his left eye. What he wore were a black sweatpants and a blood red tank top.

This is Raven Yuuki.

"Come on the start of the launch is about to begin" Angel said while he put on the Nerve gear he had on his bed and layed down waiting for his friend.

"Yeah yeah hold your horses" Raven said while chuckling and doing the same as his friend while he was starting to get excited as well.

"Okay man in 1,2, and …3"! Angel yelled the last part right before they both shouted.

"LINK START"!

Then their world went pitch black. But then started to become a rainbow of swirling colors for them to hear a female voice saying they met all the requirements to sign in and make their characters, while they both decided to just go with their real life looks before hand. So when it ask if they wanted to change their looks they both press no, but when it ask for their names that's when they both thought of something different well sorta.

"I'm just gonna do my nickname not like it'll matter" Angel mumbled out while typing the name onto the screen.

"Oh what can I choose it gotta be bad ass" Raven was mumbling those words while he thought of names but then he remembered.

" _Remember if you pick a dumb ass name, I'll beat your ass to next month"_ _were the words that Angel said while they went to the store to grab their gear and game._

"Yeah I'll just do what I want to do" was what Raven said before typing his new name onto the screen.

"Will you like this to be your name Angel/Zero" is what the female voice said before they both press yes and then felt a dizzy feeling when a force teleport command send them to the starting area.

"Hello travelers welcome back to earth, you all must be wondering why you are here. Well you are one of the most adverse soldiers known to man while you may not be happy with this. But be sure everyone else in the universe sure will be" was what a computerized woman's voice said over the intercom on the **«SBC Glocken S»** which is a very large space ship over the earth.

"Well they sure know how to start the game" Angel mumbled out sarcastically while he start to head to one of the well hidden weapon shops on the ship to rendezvous with Raven.

"Man it's great to be back" Raven thought out loud while looking around fascinated

"Dude be quiet we don't want everyone to hear us" Angel whispered towards Raven when he saw him.

"Dude Relax its a game and we can meet new people" Raven said looking at Angel while grinning at him

"I don't want newbies hounding after us for help" Angel retorted to prove a point.

"Dude you worry too much seriously man" Raven chuckles slightly as he looked at his childhood friend.

"Fine what ever let's just get to the shop and see what they got" Angel mumbled out while he ducked into a dark alley.

Raven smiles following his friend. "Hey man don't ya wanna meet up with Argo and Kazuto"? Raven ask when they walked through a doorway.

"Oh we're gonna meet up with them later" Angel whispered back while looking around a corner.

"Fine man" Raven looks around looking for anything that peaked his interest.

"Let's hope they didn't take away the shop" Angel pleaded when he saw the small vent that will take them to the shop.

Raven didn't say anything as he would just follow Angel, since he didn't know where they were going.

"Alright you crawl in first" Angel said while he took a step back for Raven to crawl into the vent.

"Ugh" He climbs into the vent and crawls to the shop while he hear his friend following him as he then kicked open the vent and hopped out

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO LIL SHITS"! a short elderly man in dirty ragged farming clothes shouted at Raven and Angel while he pulled out a double barrel shotgun and cocked it and taking aim.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH CALM DOWN I'M ZERO AND THIS IS ANGEL"! Raven said while looking at the elderly man and jumping behind some cover.

"calm down we're here to buy some items" Angel said while trying his hardest not to laugh at Raven freaked out expression.

"I COULD CARE LESS IF YA WERE SOME GIRL SCOUTS SELLING COokiesss..." was the only thing he could say, before he fell back with a bullet hole through his chest.

"Dude wtf wtf WHAT THE FUCK NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE" was what Raven repeated over and over again while pacing around when he saw his friend shoot the NPC.

"Dude calm down that's actually what we had to do, unless ya want to get shot for a easy quest" Angel said while pressing the accept button on the quest log for it to disappear.

«Quest»

A deception of Z3r0s and 0n3s.

Info: ?

(Yes)/No

' _The fuck is this there was never a quest before in the Beta test_ ' _?_ Angel thought while he new about killing the old man but he didn't know about the quest.

"...Oh well can we raid this place"? Raven said hopefully while running towards the guns area of the store.

"If ya want but I'm gonna look around for something" Angel said while he went towards the front desk to look for something important.

Raven then ran taking anything he thought was useful from the shop while humming a tone as he took the Credits (aka money) from the cashier. "Found anything yet"?

"Yes and no. I did find a code, but I son't know where the safe could be" Angel said while he just went through anything for a clue.

Raven then walked to a painting and removed it revealing the safe. "Found it"!

' _Of course he did, well let's see what is inside'_ Angel thought while he just went and put the code into the safe. What they found in it was not what they expected.

"A box, a fucking box" Angel mumbled out when he saw what the item was.

"Lets open it" Raven said quickly grabbing the box. For it to only pop up a screen saying **«Quest Item»**.

Raven then does a poker face sighing before throwing it towards Angel. "Your problem dude".

' _Okay let's hope this is worth it'?_. "Oh and also what did you grab"? Angel said while he just put the item into his inventory.

"Money,food,ammo,guns, and a few other shit" Raven said in a bored tone while just waving away the question.

"So everything, dude just pick your weapons and gear and throw everything else away" Angel said when he went to look for anything he wanted to grab.

Raven took all the gear,ammo, and weapons out of his inventory for almost all of it to form a large mountain of items.

' _What to pick, what to pick maybe these'_ Raven thought then quickly grab everything that he wanted and went to change from the basic gear to the slightly better gear.

What he chose to wear was a grey tank top, with a short sleeve black unzipped hoodie that had a red inside and edges over it. On his arms were black elbow guards and he also grabbed black finger less gloves that had grey ends and a large red stripe going down the middle, what he wore for pants were blue jeans with a black belt holding them up, while for footwear he wore black combat boots. For his weapons they were an **«American-180»** sub-machine gun strapped onto his back while he had two strange fist hooked like blades called **«Saber blades»** as well on his hips were two starting **«9 MM»** pistol overlapping the blades.

Raven walked up to a full length mirror and said. "Damn watch out we got a bad ass" while he kept checking himself out, he heard a small cough before he turn around and saw his friend.

"So how do I look"? Angel ask leaning into the doorway. What he choice for clothing were a skin tight black hoodie that had no left sleeve, with a black mask covering the lower half of his face, with black finger less gloves on his hands, while his pants were black combat pants with navy blue edges with them tucked into black leather boots. His weapons were only two **«GSh-18»** semi-automatic pistol on his hips.

"Um dude are you trying to go with a ninja look"? Raven asked when he saw what his friend was wearing.

"Said the guy who just called himself a bad ass" Angel retorted back but began to walk away to a panel.

"Well hey can't help but say the truth" Raven said after he checked himself in the mirror again, "Also what are you doing?"

"Opening the door duh" after Angel said that he had to hold himself back from laughing at Ravens expression.

"THERE WAS A FUCKING DOOR?" Raven ask while screeching when he saw the door panel pull away to reveal the outside.

"Yes and no. Was there a door yes, could it be open from the outside no." Angel said while just walking outside leaving Raven behind.

"Hey wait up" Raven said leaving the room behind for there to be a shimmer in the air to form a body of a black figure.

"Well seems there will be a new challenge" the cloaked figure murmured and shimmered to disappear again.

"So man where is your main weapon"? Raven asked when he catch up to Angel.

"Oh the place didn't have the weapon so we are gonna go down to **«SBC Glocken T»** " Angel said while he saw a large amount of people giving them looks.

"Wait I thought this was the **«SBC Glocken S»** "? Raven ask because he new that this ship was called that.

"Oh it is but they also named the starting town after it now" Angel said right before he crashed into a small person in a hooded brown cloak.

"Hey watch where you're walking" a teenage girl said while we can see her now because the hood is off. She has shoulder length curly blond hair with two bangs hanging on each side, while she has cat like brown eyes and oddly enough whiskered marks on her cheeks, while we can see she has the basic gear on in a brown and forestry green color scheme. But her weapons were definitely not basic while she had a **«CZ 75»** semi-automatic pistol and a strange set of **«Spiked brass knuckles»** on her left hip.

This girl here is called Argo the Rat(aka Argo or Rat).

"Oh Argo there you are been wondering where ya been"? Raven asked mockingly while he saw Angel helping her back up.

"What Zera ya didn't miss me" Argo ask with a little pout while she did know he hated his nickname, but she did love teasing the poor man.

"Ugh why just why"? Raven ask out loud while starting to walk away to the teleporter gate.

"So Argo what were you doing before we collided"? Angel ask her while they both started to follow Raven.

"Oh Angie I was just gonna go to the city to look for Ki-buo and you guys" Argo said right before they all step onto the teleporter.

"Oh good we were about to look for you two anyway" Raven said right before Angel shouted.

" **«SBC Glocken T»** " then all three of them teleported away in a big shower of rainbow particles.

 ** _Okay that was a cool chapter huh peeps also don't forget to read and review or Kirito gets it_**

 ** _Kirito: Wait why me!?_**

 ** _Yin: *shrugs* why not?_**

 **Angel: He is right ya know.**

 **Kirito: WHAT!**

 **Please leave a review or give us any tips since we are pretty new at this.**


	2. UpdaTe

Hello everyone this isn't a chapter or anything but I just wanted to say that I do not know if I will be continuing this story, but if I do I am gonna rewrite the story.

But I do want to do a story of the S.A.O series, but I just can't decided which one. So I want you guys to tell me which one I should pick S.A.O, The fairy one, or G.G.O. If you do give a answer leave it in the reviews and send me an OC if you would like to be in the story.

Dearly from Anglino.


End file.
